shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erasers
Erasers is a word with a negative connotation around Evercrest. It's the synonym for a prankster, a thief, a coward–in other words, someone who no one wants to be around. The stereotype doesn't necessarily hold true to all erasers; it's just part of the job. Assassins aren't exactly a highly honored people unless they kill someone everyone hates, then the "cowards" become heroes. Erasers are identified by their black or magenta capes around the school and by either a fox or cat necklaces / pin / bracelet in their own company. Most eraser relations are generally restricted only within their own class due to the general dislike of their "kind" from other classes. They work closely with vanguards and alchemists to get their work done, so any relations with those classes shouldn't be too sour. Vanguards often come on missions with them to help scout out targets; alchemists give them all the information on their victims. Vanguards and erasers have a long-standing "rivalry" between the two classes. To other classes, it might actually seem like they hate each other, but that isn't the truth at all! Erasers usually have at least one vanguard friend; possibly someone who caught them trying to steal? Stealing, as long as it is not anything important, is encouraged by the class head. To be good at stealth, you need to put it into action! The Work As an eraser, you will be mastering four very important tasks. The tasks of the class and trade; without these, you cannot be a decent assassin or eraser at all! RESEARCHING : The vanguards and alchemists come into the picture at this beginning stage of an operation. When you receive a mission, you will immediately turn to the alchemists for information on the target. Vanguards will then be sent out to gather any information that could have changed in recent years and deliver a report straight to you. Patience is key when you are reading up and waiting on reports. You need to gather as much information as possible on your target before going out to the field. Keep a notebook or laptop handy when you're gathering data! OBSERVING : When you are sent out to the field, you are permitted to bring only what is necessary. Depending on the mission and where you are staying, this could mean no computers, so be sure to plan appropriately! Observing the target can take a few hours to a few days. You need to use your stealth and''cunning'' when observing. Contact with the victim generally is not protocol, but it may be necessary on occasion, depending on the client's wishes. You will observe, eavesdrop, and possibly speak with the victim to learn their schedule and if any information on current residence was incorrect (which it likely is not, but it's always good to be for sure). PLANNING : When you're confident with the information you have gathered, it's time to plan out the best way to get around to killing the target. This can take up to a day or two to figure out depending on the financial status of your target and what is known about them. Generally, erasers break into the target's house and dispatch them in the night, but depending on the client's wishes, many different scenarios will come up. Always plan to not be seen and always expect the unexpected! Many strange things can happen on a mission and you need to be able to think on your feet to solve them! KILLING : This requires the basic stealth skills and applying all the acquired knowledge from observation and research. Learn the schedule, how they move, and take the client's wishes into mind whenever you assassinate a target. It's always best to poison someone, but killing them in their sleep is just as easy. You must avoid all''mundane authorities! They do not know the erasers' business and, while you will not be prosecuted, being caught by civil officers is an embarrassment to the class and a hindrance to the mission considering how nosy reporters are. BRIEF HISTORY Erasers were founded in 420 DE, which is around four thousand years ago. Their founder was Ourinshinv Valinskeiv, a magical drow of the time. Legend has it that his tribe was destroyed by a rivaling tribe of elves, the elves deciding to wipe out the drow tribe rather than take away their magic. Ourinshiv was out hunting at the time and came home to a burned down village and nothing he could possibly do about it. He traveled Alluum furiously, searching for aid to avenge his tribe... but no one would help. Twenty years after the destruction of his village and being labelled a madman, Ourinshiv did the unthinkable- he called a dragon. Having never attended Evercrest or really even knowing about it, it was simply just the man's last hope at avenging his tribe. Ourinshiv's first call rendered nothing; as did the second. On his third call, the drow had waited until a storm passed through. When he was young, he'd seen stormchasers of archangels in the sky in front of a storm and hoped to be able to call one of the creatures before it was too far away. On this third day, an archangel was called to him. His dragon has no name in legend, simply being referred to as "Ourinshiv's dragon;" his or her name was lost in time. The dragon was infuriated by the memories of Ourinshiv's past and changed into a cat, running off into the forest. The drow was left to follow to the overgrown remains of his tribe, where his dragon stopped and waited. Together, they sat and talked for three days straight before going to the elves' tribe. In the night, Ourinshiv and his dragon silently erased the elven tribe from existence, just as they had done to his tribe. From there, Ourinshiv's dragon demanded to fly to the Evercrest Mountains. The drow had no idea what lie in store for him there, but as soon as he laid eyes on the academy he knew what had to be done. He confronted the headmaster and a new class was formed. The colors of Ourinshiv's dragon - black and magenta - were deemed the class' colors and the lost drow tribe's emblem - the fox - became the erasers' first insignia. In 1420 DE, exactly one thousand years after the founding of the class, erasers became the first neutral class and their insignia changed from the cunning black fox to the unlucky and sneaky black cat. Today, eraser students may pick their insignia - either a cat or a fox. Fox erasers generally do less killing and more sneaking around. Cat erasers are generally the ones to kill targets. Foxes and cats are all erasers, though, so all eraser skills must be learned. FOXES AND CATS Erasers are divided into two sub-categories, the foxes and the cats. Whichever side you choose is usually not very important, simply pushing your ideas out into the open. Foxes generally follow a more traditional route of the job while cats follow a more modern pace. '''Foxes' are what are referred to as the more "traditional" erasers. Generally, foxes only take on missions whose victims have done something obviously wrong. They are the more noble of the class, if you will, and are generally the quiet thinkers of our group. Not many foxes rise to important positions because they seem "less dedicated" to the job. Honestly, foxes don't receive as many important jobs as cats because they honor tradition. Cats are the more "modern" type of erasers. They receive contracts from people all over Alksheist to get rid of people they don't like. Generally, the clients are shady people but the cats still do their work anyway, knowing that one day they might have a hit on them. Cats are up to any kind of job and they are known for being "bad luck." Why? Cats usually kill anyone and everyone who is in their way and are more brutal and more risky than foxes. Cats are generally the erasers who get caught by authorities or make very public assassinations. If you hear about it, assume a cat did it. __FORCETOC__ Category:Classes Category:Evercrest